Immune
by alicatk
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, her shield begins to manifest itself in ways she never even dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Prologue: Set in New Moon when Edward goes away.

Disclaimer: I REALLY dont own anything in this story...except the plot. Yay me.

**A/n I have been going through a lot of my favorite stories and I realized that nobody ever has her develop her shield as a human, it always happens after she is turned. I find this weird because alice developed hers as a human, much to her detriment obviously. So I thought I would explore this possibility.**

* * *

_He's gone. Actually gone._

I've been repeating this to myself for 4 months now and still it hurts me. _What does it matter that my blood called to him? What does it matter that I am the only one he couldn't read? What does it matter that I loved him?_

_*Love* him._

_He finally realized that I am only human, completely ordinary and completely undesirable to a god like him. In fact, I don't even know why I was so surprised in the first place._

I turned off the shower and grabbed one of the towels sitting on the counter. I used it first to wipe off the mirror then wrapped it around myself. It was already wet, but what do I care. I turned to go to the door, and immediately slipped on the wet tile and started falling to the floor. But just as I was preparing for a face plant, I felt nothing. I opened my winced eyes and found myself lying on the floor, just as I had expected to. But there was no pain. I could feel the tile I was lying on and the towel I was still wrapped in, but it was like I had been shielded from the pain.

_Now that's just plain weird._


	2. Chapter 2 Testing

**Here is the first actual chapter. Should explain what happened in the prologue a little bit more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor should I ever hope to or even pretend to... life just isnt cool like that sometimes  
**

* * *

I sat on my bed, hair still wet but now fully clothed, with an unused ice pack next to me. I had run downstairs to grab it, just in case pain started later: but none came. I should be freaking out, but at the moment all I can think is that if there was ever a person who deserved to be shielded from pain, it would be me. Clutsy Bella.

Shielded from pain.

Wait.

Is this a one time thing? And is it only pain or…

I was also shielded from harm. I have no bruises, not cuts. I am physi cally A-O-K. My pulse sped up as I considered what this meant.

I bolted out of my room and down the stairs, making a racket as I did so. At least Charlie isn't home yet. I ran into the kitchen and opened the silverware drawer. I inspected the knives and my resolve faltered. Maybe is _was_ just a one time thing. Just to be safe I grabbed a butter knife. No serious harm there.

I ran it along the tip of my finger. Then I put the small serations at the end of the knife to my thumb. Quickly I dragged it back. It should have felt like a small scratch. But I felt nothing. And no mark showed on it either!

My confidence growing, I grabbed one of Charlie's favorite steak knives. He had gotten it as a wedding present from Renee's parents.

I then drew it across my palm; first softly, then with more pressure. It didn't even come in contact with my skin. Just slid right across it like I had a layer of jelly over my palm.

This  
Is  
Amazing!

Wait until I tell… There is no one to tell. No one but the… _Cullens_ knew about my shield. It's not like I could go up to Charlie and say, "Hey, you know how I dated Edward? Well he was a vampire that could read minds, but he couldn't read mine cuz my mind was shielded. And now, my body is shielded!" He would either have a heart attack and die or, if he survived, would throw me in an asylum.

Normal humans don't get special powers, and if they do, they don't tell people about it. Alice did, and she was institutionalized. Times have changed, but certainly not that much.

I should just consider this a... small gift to make life easier. After all, I don't have to fear for my life every time I walk into gym now. Cooking for Charlie will be less hazardous. I won't even have to suffer from silly things like papercuts anymore!

Papercuts.

If only I had developed this earlier. I would never have cut my finger on that wrapping paper. Jasper would never have attacked me. And Edward, well, that wouldn't have had to happen either.

At that moment, Charlie opened the front door; breaking me from my reverie just in time.

"Bella?"

"In the kitchen dad."

He walked in and saw me holding the knife. His face lit up with hope.

"Steak?"

"Huh?" I asked intelligibly.

"Well, you have the steak knife out, I just assumed..."

"Oh, no sorry I was just, um, organizing the silverware drawer. I actually haven't made anything yet. If you want to wait an hour, I could make some?"

"No, no that's alright Bella. Ill just have what's left of Billy's fish. There should still be some."

"Right. Got it. I'll just heat that up for you." I could still see the disappointment on his face, so I added, "I'll make you steak for tomorrow night."

* * *

**Well... this is still a bit on the short side for me, but it is two posts in one day so... props to me. review if you have any ideas. Im still brainstorming on what direction to take this in.**


	3. Chapter 3 Nostalgia

Disclaimer: i REALLY dont own twilight.. stop making fun of me

**A/n Hey you guys, i am so sorry i havent posted in forever, i had to pack up and go to school and now that i am settled in i promise to write more. I am even at this moment writing chapter 4 and i think i have total direction for this story now. so exciting:)**

Chapter 3

While Charlie sat in the living room eating fish and watching the game, I crept outside to test this anomaly further. I was trying to figure out what I could do to hurt myself out here, but

then realized I could be standing completely still and still manage to trip over a tree route or something. It was starting to get dark outside so I turned on my flashlight and headed down

the forest trail for a bit. Charlie had told me ever since I was 2 not to go in the forest alone, especially at night, but with this recent development in my personal safety, I figured I would be

alright.

Apparently, this shield from pain didn't shield me from my own physical weakness so I soon grew tired and sat down in the middle of the trail to rest a bit before heading back. I was

suddenly struck by the fact that this was the first time in the woods since Sam had found me, since I had run deep into after…

I wish my emotions could be shielded from me sometimes. Tears were falling down my face and I suddenly had a desire to let out all the frustration and hurt I had been hiding within me

since he left. I took a deep breath, mentally prepared myself and then… I screamed. I yelled. I threw an outright tantrum by myself deep down this lonely trail. I demanded the memory of

Edward to explain, demanded him to apologize; but mostly, I just demanded him to come back to me, to make all the hurt go away.

Once my emotion and tears were finally spent, I stood and wiped off my dirty bottom and turned back home. But before I took a step, I had the odd feeling someone was watching me. I

looked around me, trying to figure out a logical reason for this paranoia, but there seemed to be nothing but trees around me.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't afraid, nothing could really physically hurt me anymore, but I could definitely still get creeped out. "Hello? If there is someone out there watching you

better come out where I can see you."

I heard a deep growl in response. It sounded like it came from a REALLY big animal. I almost turned tail and ran as my fight or flight instincts flared up, but then I remembered that I was

immune to pain and harm. So I just growled back. It sounded a little silly coming from my petite frame, but I hoped the point was made.

And it seemed to have been, because there was no response from my furred stalker. I kept glancing around for a few minutes, then started off towards home. It was only after I walked

through the door that I realized I hadn't been able to test my shield because I had been so distracted by memories and temper tantrums and growling noises in the dark.

Up in my bed, though, a few hours later, I started to wonder why my shield had manifested itself this way. I thought about the past week and if there had been any big disturbances in my

life, like nuclear contamination or meteors falling from the sky, but as far as I could remember there had been nothing like that. Dad had gone back to working full time. Without his

company, I had begun to lapse back into my lonely yet comfortable state of sad. I guess this is the first time that I have been without constant protection for over a year. First with…

Edward, then Sam, then Charlie. Maybe this is my body figuring out a way to keep myself safe now that I am without a guardian of some sort. If that's the case, then I guess it would

make sense. Plus, it would explain why I was immune to mind-readers. Well, I actually don't know if I had been immune before I moved to Forks, but when it first appeared was when

someone was trying to invade my mind.

My mind was spinning in circles so I just decided to go to bed. I turned on the CD I had bought from Amazon of Debussy pieces, including the closest version I had ever heard to the way

Edward played Claire de Lune, and allowed myself to float into that world between worlds and dream of things happier than my own life.

**Hope to have chapter 4 up tonight**


	4. Chapter 4 Visitor

**A/n Hey guys, so i couldnt resist updating another time today to make up for my long period of complete failure. haha anywho, in this chapter Bella gets introduced to the wolves... but she doesnt know it yet. tell me if you like this direction. I wont change it obviously, but ill take your suggestions into consideration;)**

Chapter 4

At Bio the next day, we were examining the individual patterns on the roots of our hair. We were each to pull out a strand of hair and look at it under a microscope. I reached up and found a hair and pulled. Nothing happened. I looked at my hand and found no hair in it. I tried again and again with several different hairs and nothing would come out! I was starting to worry people would notice if I couldn't pull out a hair when I noticed a hair that had fallen off of me and onto my jacket. Interestingly I still shed hair a bit even when I couldn't pull one off with all of my strength.

I placed the hair under the microscope and leaned down to look through the eyepiece. I leaned back from what I saw. I knew what a hair is supposed to look like, but mine looked so different. I looked again and noted the clear smooth surface on top of the root. It looked like my hair had been coated in the finest layer of plastic or something like that. I sketched what my hair had looked like last time I did this project and submitted it and left class. It was my last period of the day so I headed out towards the parking lot.

But there was someone standing next to my truck.

"Jake?" I asked "Is that you? You look…huge!"

He nodded but didn't smile. "We need to talk Bella. I'm driving you down to La Push." I was confused but he looked very serious so I just followed him and he coaxed my tired truck up to the reservation. But he didn't stop at his house, we drove somewhere else, to a small house I had never seen before.

"Jake, where-"

"You'll find out soon enough."

We walked inside and I was shocked to see Sam and some other very tall la push guys. I was introduced to them and they were named Embry, Quill, and Paul. They seemed friendly but at the moment had more important things on their minds.

"We have some important things to discuss with you Bella," Sam started. "First, we need to ask you about your scar."

"Huh? Which scar?" I asked utterly bewildered. How could this be any of their business?

"The one on the back of your hand." Oh. How did they know about that? An unexplained panic was growing in my chest. I held out my hand to Sam and he looked at it before quickly dropping it like it burned him.

"It is as I thought, but now I must ask how you survived the attack." Sam said. I was about to pretend I had no idea what he was talking about when-

"Yeah! And which of those bloodsucking, treaty-breaking Cullens did it to you?" Paul pitched in.

My mouth dropped open and I dropped down to a couch that was luckily behind me. "You know about them?" I asked disbelieving.

Jacob snorted. "Of course we do, I was the one to tell you about them in the first place!" Sam growled in response and Jake qualified his earlier statement with, "But of course at the time I didn't believe it so it doesn't count."

"Well, I still don't see how it's any of your business. I hardly even know you people, why should I tell you all about my life?"

"Because we exist to protect you humans so if you want protecting, I'm going to have to ask you to tell us which of the Cullen's did this so that we can remove them from the world." Sam said. He seemed to be under the impression this would convince me. One thing he said, however, did catch my attention.

"I'm sorry, you humans? You talk like you aren't one."

"Well…" he paused. "Not exactly."

"*cough cough* I resent that *cough cough*" I heard Jacob mumble under his breath. Sam shot him a look and Jacob shut up.

"We are partly human. But that is not important, what is important is which one of them broke the treaty and bit you."

"Well, if you aren't going to tell me who you are, I'm not going to tell you who bit me. And whatever you are, I don't need your protection. I don't need anyone's protection anymore." And with that, I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Wait Bella!" Jacob somehow appeared in front of me and blocked the door. "Come on Sam, can't we just tell her? It's not like she's gonna freak out; she obviously handled the Cullen's revelation pretty well."

I turned back to Sam and put a hand on my hip, waiting.

"Fine," he growled.

I recognized that growl.

**Comment comment comment... its fun trust me**


	5. Chapter 5 Stalker

**A/N hey guys, got another chapter for you. I personally like this one alot. Let me know how you feel!**

Chapter 5

"You creeper!" I shouted. The guys in the room cringed at the hilarity in my voice. "You followed me into the forest and watched me… watched me be all emotional? That's revolting Sam!" Then another thought occurred to me. "Oh my God, is that how you found me in the forest the first time? You FOLLOWED me there?" I started sputtering and flipping out. Jake came up behind me and held me steady.

"I didn't stalk you Bella," Sam said, affronted.

"So you WEREN'T the person that growled at me in the forest? Because I'm pretty sure I can recognize that sound."

"I'm not going to deny being there and growling at you, but I wasn't doing it to stalk you, I was doing it to protect you and make you want to run back to the safety of your home."

I snorted in response. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't need your protection."

He gave me a withering glance. Jake responded for him, "Come on Bella, look at your history. You nearly got killed by a car, lost in the forest, and apparently bitten by a vampire. That's not to mention the fact that you knowingly dated a vampire. You must have some sort of death wish."

I sighed. What did he know about any of it? "I agree I have been in some near death experiences, but its not an issue anymore. And I still don't see why you feel you have to be involved."

Sam looked intently at me for a moment, then some resignation appeared on his face. "Fine, I will tell you why we are involved and why you must tell us which one of them bit you." He took a deep breath, steadied himself… but still seemed to be trying to figure out how to put what he was saying.

Jake was getting frustrated so he burst in, "Bella, do you remember what we talked about that one time at First Beach?"

"How could I forget?" I said with a small smirk.

"Not about the vampires, the stuff before about my ancestors."

This stuff I was fuzzy on. It hadn't mattered, the only thing I had cared about was his story of the 'Cold Ones'. "Ummm, slightly?"

Jake sighed. "The stuff about the guys that could turn into wolves." Now I remembered.

"Yeah?"

"Well Bella…"

"We are shapeshifters," Sam interjected, trying to get straight to the point. "It is our duty to protect the people of the area from vampires." His words were echoed by a chorus of "Bloodsuckers", "Stinkers", and "Murderers".

I looked at them all. They looked so serious. I was about to laugh, when I realized that they looked to serious about this. "Are you for real?" They nodded. "And so you want to protect me from vampires?" They nodded again. "Well, you are too late aren't you? They are gone. They left me here." My eyes fell to the floor and I took a deep breath to keep from becoming to emotional.

"We still need to know which one bit you. We made a treaty with them that says that they may stay here only if they don't bite anyone while they are here." Sam explained.

"None of them bit me."

"Well you obviously have a bit mark on your hand. And as far as I know, they have been the only vampires you have come in contact with."

"You are wrong about that. This bite was from a vampire named James. He tracked me down to Arizona and bit me there. In fact, if it hadn't been for Edward, I would be dead. He sucked out the venom." I answered honestly.

The wolves seemed floored by this information.

"They can do that?" Embry whispered to Quil.

"Not usually, the only reason he could do it was because… he… had desensitized himself to me" I finished lamely. "So, now you know that the Cullen's didn't break your stupid treaty. I think I will be going now." I turned to head out the door.

"Wait," Sam called. "I have one more question."

"What?" I was really done with this bizarre conversation. I wanted to get back to my house and forget every memory brought up this afternoon.

"Why do you seem to think you don't need our protection?"

I paused. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them, I hadn't told anyone yet and it seemed wrong that the first people to know about it would be almost complete strangers. But then again, who else but them would understand this kind of revelation?

"Well, it's kind of complicated. What do you know about the Cullen's?"

Sam was thrown by this question and thought for a moment. "That they are vampires that don't hunt humans?"

I sighed. "Do you know anything about their abilities?"

"Abilities?"

"Well, when people are turned into vampires, their strongest human trait is enhanced. For Edward, he could read peoples' minds. And the reason I brought it up was because I had always been shielded from his ability."

The wolves' eyes looked as if they were to pop out of their skulls. The glanced at each other worriedly. Apparently they hadn't known about the abilities.

"And now, after he left and wasn't protecting me from physical harm anymore, my mental shield has developed into a physical manifestation," I finished.

Now the wolves looked skeptic. Sam stepped towards me and looked at my eyes. "Are you sure Bella? Maybe you just need some rest…"

"Look, you want me to prove it? Someone get me a knife."

Sam shook his head but went to his kitchen and brought back a butter knife.

"Sam, that think couldn't hurt me in a million years, get me something heftier." He came back this time with a knife that he had obviously made himself. "Thank you."

I took the blade and held it against my palm, then I took a deep breath and made to slice. But as expected, it just slid of the sin with no damage made to my skin. The boys whistled.

"Damn Sam! Did you see that?"

"I saw it. Everyone outside. Now."

We all trudged out the front door and into the forest a bit before stopping. The Sam turned toward me and spoke, "I know you think you are invincible, but I think we should test it a little more. After all, there are things that are much more deadly than a handmade knife." He turned away and walked a bit further. Then, he suddenly turned toward me and ran at me, he leaped into the air and his body was thrown away. In his place was the biggest wolf I had ever seen.

"Wow," I said as it fell on me.


	6. Chapter 6 Vegetables

**Hey guys, Im really sorry for not updating for so long. I had 2 recitals and 2 auditions and a debutante ball to prepare for and I'm finally getting a small respite from the insanity. I know how frustrating it is when you are waiting for someone to update, ive been known to throw my own tantrums in the past over the very indecency I have been perpetrating. So again, Im sorry. Ill be better. **

**Oh and I totally don't own anything**

Chapter 6

The shock wore off quickly, as I soon realized there was a massive beast attempting to pin me to the ground. But his paws just kept slipping off me as though I were covered in oil. His muzzle tightened into a snarl, his canines flashing white. He kept pawing my chest, like a hormonal teenage boy, but infinitely more threatening.

He soon gave up pinning me, however, and started trying to tear into me with his teeth. Again, they just slipped off of me. Despite the horror of this massive wolf, I couldn't help but smirk.

"How's it going up there doggy?" I asked while trying to contain my satisfaction of being proven right.

He growled in response, but I could see the defeat and awe in his eyes as he moved off of me. He continued to stare at me though, and I must say that even though I knew he couldn't hurt me, his feral eyes were still eerily scary. He shook his mane of hair on his head and turned to the rest of the "pack"; all of whom were staring at me in utter disbelief.

Then Jared started clapping. Paul looked over at him with annoyance.

"Dude, seriously? That was our alpha there she just whooped." Paul shot at Jared.

"Relax man, I was just giving her props where she deserved them."

I smiled at him and he gave me a hand to stand up. I looked back over at the wolf-that-was-Sam, only to find him back in human form… and completely naked.

"Ummm, is this normal? Do you usually spend time naked in front of women you hardly know?" I asked him. I couldn't even pretend to be disgusted, he was beautiful. In fact, now that I think about it, they all were.

My thoughts were interrupted as the naked –and delicious – Sam pointed towards some scraps of material on the ground. His clothing apparently. At that moment, a young woman stepped out of the house carrying a pair of sweats. She was shocking to look at, half of her face being quite pretty, but the other half had been mutilated by something, leaving huge scars the side of her face.

She glanced at me and, seeing my awkward expression, smiled warmly at me and gestured to Sam. "It certainly does take some getting used to." She said laughing. "So whose imprint is this?" She asked.

Sam's face turned from a warm smile to a grimace, "She is nobody's imprint Emily."

Her face fell as well, "Oh, well I just assumed… I thought you said you never told anyone about the wolf thing unless they were an imprint?"

"She is a bit of a special circumstance, Emily." At this he took the pants from her and quickly put them on and then wrapped his arms around her. I had a feeling this imprint thing was important, but it wasn't apparently anything concerning me so I just kept silent.

After a bit of whispering between the two of them and something that suspiciously sounded like Emily saying "So should I feed her too?" Sam turned back to me and indicated with a gesture for me to follow him inside his house. After a slight hesitation, I followed inside from the porch we had spilled onto.

I joined all of the wolf boys at the oversized table and Emily brought out some school cafeteria-sized portions of macaroni and cheese and broccoli. The guys all looked at her and Jake voiced what they were all thinking.

"Really Em? Broccoli?"

"Well, I figured that I've been giving you nothing but carbs so my conscious made me do it."

They all looked at each other like they were about to object but Sam made a little cough sound and they immediately shut their mouths and grabbed platefuls of the steamed greens.

Here I had thought that finding about the existence of werewolves had been the weirdest thing that could happen today. Apparently I was so very wrong.

I burst out laughing. And I'm not talking about a small chuckle: I mean full on hysterical laughter. And I couldn't stop. The wolf boys looked nervously towards Sam and at first I thought he was going to burst into a furball again, but then he started laughing too. Once the guys saw his reaction, they all started laughing too until even Emily, who had at first looked confused, joined in. When I finally could catch my breath and calm down, I was getting looks of approval all around the table. Guess I was the wolves' new pet.


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

**See? I told you I would be better**** Well her e is chapter 7 and now things are really starting to get exciting. Like… uber exciting. And comment pleaseeeeee cuz comments are the fruit of.. are the muse of… **

**Well you get the point.**

**Oh and I really don't own anything as important as Twilight.**

Chapter 7

(2 weeks later)

Ugh. Turns out I'm not so much their pet as the science experiment. Somehow Quil and Paul got this idea in their heads that if they could catch me off guard, I wouldn't have time to activate my shield. It's a completely idiotic idea because it's not like I chose to be this way, but nothing I say about it seems to convince them. It seems like every time I turn a corner, they're Bella-sandwiching me or table-toppling me. I'd probably die of a heart attack if it wasn't for Jake attempting to keep them in check.

I decided to try to escape the gang for a bit (maybe I should call them a cult, because the more I think about it, the werewolves were SUCH a cult) so I decided to walk along the beach. It sounded like a good idea at Sam's crowded house, but once I was alone and strolling aimlessly in the sand, I couldn't help but think of… him.

I tried thinking of other things; nice things. I focused on the squishyness of the sand between my toes, the beautiful sound the waves made as the gently flowed on the shore, but then I couldn't resist anymore and found a log next to the cliffs where I could sit and thoroughly mope while looking across the horizon.

I know it sounds very cliché, sitting looking at the endless ocean and pondering my broken heart, but I see how those tortured heroines get off on doing it. It's almost like, because the ocean is so constant and so huge, it makes my troubles seem meaningless, insignificant. I began to feel calm. And of course, that made me think of doing something exciting.

I realized I was right next to the spot where the boys liked to go "cliff jumping". This had never seemed like my cup of tea, but at the moment I was fed up with being useless and weak. So, even though it was cheating with my invulnerability, I took off my jacket and stepped up to the ledge.

I took a deep breath, smelling the overwhelming perfume of the sea, and jumped.

And then I was flying.

And then… a very audible _SMACK!_ was heard. It took me a few seconds to realize it was from my body hitting the surface and only then did I see that I was 20 feet below the surface with no way of finding out which way was up.

And apparently, while I may be immune to pain and harm… I still need oxygen. My lungs were bursting so I prayed to whatever deity chose to listen and kicked in one direction.

Turns out God, Allah, Zeus, or maybe Buddha I guess listened and I broke the surface. I stayed there for a bit breathing deeply then I started smiling, first a small smirk then a full on grin as I realized how proud of myself I was.

I swam back to shore and stood there panting.

"Take that Edward!" I screamed to the open air.

"Hmmm, what an interesting thing to say," purred a voice from behind me. I whipped around to face the speaker.

And immediately wished I hadn't. I may not have recognized the voice, but I definitely recognized her hair and catlike red eyes.

Victoria stood in front of me. I froze and my eyes widened as I imagined what she must be doing here.

I mean, my vampire killed her vampire. She could only be here for revenge: a.k.a "kill me time".

I decided to try to stall her until the pack got here.

"Oh hey Victoria! Long time no see!" I said stupidly.

She raised an eyebrow and gave me a look.

"Cut the chit chat bitch," she said tiresomely. "We both know why I'm here."

"Ah, well I'm assuming you are doing this to hurt Edward then. Too bad that won't work," I said, trailing off. I crossed my fingers mentally that this would work.

Her raised eyebrow lowered into a confused expression. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged, still unable to bring myself to tell her what had happened.

She continued to look confused until realization dawned on her face. Then an evil smirk took its place as she said, "So he left you. I wondered what was so special about you that would make him keep a human around. Apparently nothing."

I won't lie and say it didn't hurt, but it was the truth. I looked down at my feet and tried to ignore the gaping hole in my heart. "Yeah," I mumbled, "They don't care about me anymore so you're revenge scheme is for naught. Sorry."

She honestly looked disappointed. Then she shrugged her sparkling shoulders and said, "Oh well. I am hungry anyway so I'll just eat you without the satisfaction." She then knelt and got ready to pounce.

_Shit_ I thought. I closed myself and braced myself for the pain that was sure to come.

_Pain. Wait. _I was immune to pain. I was immune to harm.

She found out a second after I did.

"What the hell!" She cursed as she slid right off of me and onto the ground in front of me. She tried again and bounced right off of me and into a poor pine tree that had the misfortune of being nearby. Needless to say it toppled over.

Frustrated, she ran at me and tried to grab my arm. Her hand slid off and fell at her side. She then tried to skip death and just try to feed. She dug her teeth into my throat, or tried to. Her hit something with a clang and her left incisor actually chipped.

She backed away and looked with horror at the small bit of white tooth in her hand. She turned to me with some fear in her eyes and whispered, "What are you?"

Impressed by myself I answered honestly. "I have absolutely no idea."

She looked back at the tooth in her hand and took off running as Jake the wolf burst through the trees.


	8. Chapter 8 New Experiences

**Again I know it's been a while, but I had a lot of stuff happen (a.k.a. auditions in LA and Boston and I found out that I get to audition for Juilliard and Curtis!!! Ye gads) but here is chapter 8 and I hate to be this kinda person but…**

**I need 10 more reviews before I will update again… **

**Totally sorry to be this person... absolutely necessary though haha **

**And I've also got some HUGE surprises coming up, just you wait**

**Disclaimer: as usual, nothing is mine… don't rub it in**

**WARNING CONTAINS LEMON**

Chapter 8

Jake looked at me briefly before taking off after that red-headed vamp with Sam and Quil in tow. Embry was with them but ducked behind a tree to change; he was still pulling up his pants when he emerged as the teenage boy I was more accustomed to seeing. He ran up to me and started checking me for injuries or bites.

"Embry, I'm fine. Exhausted but fine. Apparently my bubble works against vampires too. I just wanna rest a bit now though..." I sighed tiredly to him as he was taking off my shoe to examine the underside of my foot.

"Wow! Really? So what happened?" He asked, eyes wide. I told him about how I unintentionally snapped off the tips of her teeth and she took off running like a scaredy cat – a great simile if you ask me because she was running from a dog. After his examination to find out I was alright, he finally noticed my fatigue and insisted on giving me a ride back to Sam's place.

I couldn't complain, I'd always wanted to ride horses as a young girl, but my mother decided that since I was unnaturally clumsy, even at an early age, it was a bad idea. But now I got to ride overgrown wolves all the time. If Renee could see me now…

Unfortunately I had learned that wolves don't smell quite as good as horses. The wet dog perfume got old quickly so I was glad when we reached Sam and Emily's place and I could slide off Embry and drag myself inside.

"Is she okay?!" Emily yelled, running into the front room. Then she saw me and sighed "Oh my God, you're alright! I was so worried, you don't know how upset I would be if my one non-wolf friend died on me…" She continued ranting while she rushed up and hugged me.

"I'm fine Em, I really am. I didn't get a scratch on me; I couldn't have, remember?" I soothed, even thought I probably should have been the one being comforted. An incredibly scary vampire just attempted to attack me. Sure, she failed spectacularly but it was quite the ordeal nonetheless.

The other guys returned after a bit. They had no luck catching Victoria so she was still out there, but I wasn't too worried about her anymore. What could she really do to me except hiss anyway? I was eager to get home and get dinner started for Charlie but they made me tell them what had happened. When I casually mentioned that her tooth had chipped on me, they were floored.

"Isn't that funny?" I chuckled. "You should have seen her face it was like 'wtf?' haha…" but when I looked up at them, they weren't laughing with me. In fact, they looked a bit resentful.

"I couldn't chip a leech's tooth…" Jake mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at the sulking pups and walked out of the house.

* * *

I decided I was too tired to make anything elaborate so I settled for some simple mac&cheese then went to bed early.

But there is a difference between getting to bed early and sleeping early.

Especially if you are still love-sick over a blood-sucking bastard.

I tossed and turned in my bed with thoughts of him in my head. Eventually I must have fallen asleep because I had a very strange dream. I've never been the type to have… these kinds of dreams, but there is a first time for everyone.

In my dream, I found myself in a room I had never seen and I was with a man I did not know. This would have been weird enough but this man and I were… well… acting quite well acquainted. I led him deeper into this room and onto the red and off-white bed against the far wall and proceeded to kiss him. I had never in any "waking" moment kissed anyone like I kissed this guy, but I suppose that isn't saying much: it's not as if… Edward… and I had ever been able to abandon ourselves in each other. Not without me getting eaten anyway.

But with this stranger, I was practically eating his mouth. I reveled in the feel of abandon I felt in the way our tongues clashed with each other. As our mouths were together, I unbuttoned his shirt and stripped him of it. I felt the contours of his chest and abs and knew that he had worked himself hard to please me.

We then proceeded from there and quite quickly, his tongue was not the only thing filling me. Not that, in my dream of course, I minded. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was beautiful and worshiped me. We shared some incredibly steamy sex on that bed until, at the moment of his release, his energy suddenly surged into me in a blinding flash of red light and my head flung back in ecstasy.

I woke up sweating and gasping, but was surprised to find myself completely energized. After the exhaustion I had felt yesterday after my run in with Victoria, I had expected to need several days to fully recover. I checked the clock and saw that it was 4:00 AM. I was very confused, I have never been the type to ever feel awake before the sun rises, but I felt like I could run a marathon.

Come to think of it, I was also confused at the meaning of this dream.

I have never considered myself a sexual person and I had never entertained such vivid fantasies before this oddity. In fact, I had no idea what this meant. It's like a whole new side to me opened up in my mind – and body – and I had to explore this new Bella. Now, compared to developing a physical shield to accompany my mental one, this may seem like nothing, but I have never had an insignificant dream, and this must mean something was coming.

And I have to say, I enjoyed that prospect.

Hopefully this wasn't the start of a bad trend.


	9. AN

**Authors note:**

**So guys, if you didn't see it, in my last chapter that I posted, I said that I wouldn't update until I got 10 more reviews… I only got 3. I'm willing to bring it down to only 5 more for the **

**next chapter but you guys have to deliver otherwise I don't see the point of updating. I can just write it out for myself if none of y'all are into this.**

**Love**

**Alicat**


	10. Chapter 9 Rude Awakening

**AN So basically you guys rock. **

**I will definitely keep posting, you guys have just got to meet a 5 review per chapter minimum. That alright by you? Good I thought so **

**I'm also going to make an effort to make them longer cuz I've been hearing that my chapters are too short. Here's my first attempt…**

* * *

Chapter 9 **Rude Awakening**

After I had collected myself a bit from that dream and showered off the sweat, I turned to look in the mirror as I brushed out my hair.

But something was different.

I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something definitely different in my appearance. There was nothing drastically different but the harder I looked, I noticed some subtle differences.

My eyes were a little lighter and more defined. The whites of my eyes were also incredibly white and there were flecks of red interspersed through the brown.

My lips looked like they had been active lately: very full and the blood was flowing very heavily to them.

My cheeks were flushed, but that could have been from the shower.

But then I noticed my hair. It was still the mousy brown it had always been, but it looked like it did in the sunshine. There were red highlights in it and they glinted in the mirror as I brushed through the strands.

I dropped my hairbrush and ran back into my room. I tripped on the way but no damage done due to my new shield so I hurriedly slammed the door behind me and turned to my full length mirror. It turns out I wasn't imagining it, I looked… well… sexy.

But there was a dangerous aspect to the look as well. I face was so much more intense than it had been last night. I was kind of scared just looking in the mirror.

I didn't want to let anyone see me like this, but I had school in a couple hours and I couldn't afford to miss another day. I put on some jeans and a hoodie and put my hair up and under the hood.

But I didn't know what to do about my eyes. I looked outside and saw that it was one of those rare sunny days Forks so I figured I could get away with sunglasses. I grabbed some and slipped them on and inspected myself again.

Final verdict: my lips were still a little too full but otherwise I looked like normal Bella.

I spent half an hour eating breakfast until I finally felt I could leave for school. I would still be way early, but not suspiciously so. I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed out to my truck. I was scraping away some rust from the door handle when I spotted a black widow sitting on the hood of my car.

Out of habit I jumped backwards and fell on my butt, barely managing to stifle a scream. It took me another 30 seconds to realize that if a vengeful vampire couldn't hurt me, then a tiny spider probably couldn't either. I picked myself and walked over to the spider.

I had always had a fear of spiders, not arachnophobic proportions, but still they creeped me out. I decided I had time to conquer my fear so I put out my hand and encouraged the spider to crawl onto it. It sat in the palm of my hand as I inspected it. It was then I noticed the small bundle of white attached to my car where the spider had been. She had been lying her eggs on my car… rude.

There next to it though, was another black widow. This one happened to be quite dead. I looked back at the spider in my hand and laid her on a piece of wood next to the driveway and brought the eggs over to her and got in my car. As I drove to school I thought about the dead spider I had brushed off my truck. I vaguely remembered learning in Biology that female black widows kill their mate after he has fertilized the eggs.

Pretty creepy.

But I was proud of myself, I had handled one of my fears and even saved her eggs from being destroyed on my car.

When I finally pulled up to school, I was so proud of myself and rejuvenated from an amazing yet weird sleep that I almost forgot to put the sunglasses on. Almost. I had looked in the mirror to see if I had anything in my teeth or something only to find those red-specked eyes staring back at me. Needless to say, I threw them on before stepping out of the cab.

I nervously watched out to see if people noticed my sudden change in appearance, but I was so well covered nobody noticed anything. Then again, nobody noticed me anymore at school anyway. After he left I had cut everyone off and in the last few weeks I was just too distracted by the new developments in my life to make my presence at school more, well… present.

I walked with my head down into my first class and got my books out, prepared to sit through another boring day of school. I sat there for a while until I noticed some of the girls giggling about me. I didn't turn to them and pretended I didn't hear them until one of them said, "Omg, she totally has bj lips!" and another responded, "Oooo, I wonder what she did this morning???"

I flushed and turned to them and gave them withering glance.

"What's with the sunglasses, Bella?" Lauren asked teasingly.

"It's bright outside.." I mumbled.

"You're from Arizona right? Shouldn't you be used to it?" That bitch was ruining my good mood by the second.

"Yes I am, but I was always told that…"

"Hey!" Lauren interrupted me and said to the teacher who had just walked into the room. "Bella won't take off her sunglasses in class."

The teacher looked disgusted at Lauren's obvious cattiness but looked curiously at me. Obviously my decision to wear sunglasses wasn't working out too well.

I sighed and slipped them off, then figured I might as well let my hair down too if I was going to reveal the new me. I pulled my hood down and ran a hand through my now voluptuous hair.

Silence.

I looked around and everyone was staring at me with jaws wide open. I didn't realize the change had been all that drastic but the way everyone was looking at me, I must have underestimated it. I figured the teacher would call everyone to order, but when I looked up at him, he was just as entranced as his students.

It was then I started to notice a growing buzzing. I looked around to find its source but it seemed to be all around me. Nobody else seemed to notice but the more I listened, the more I realized that the buzzing was coming from the other people in the room.

And as the buzzing grew, their faces changed from fascination to interest and then lust started to bloom on some of the guys – including my teacher.

My eyes widened and I had no idea what was going on. I stood up and shouted, "What the hell is going on? " No reply, just more fanatical staring. "Stop it!" I screamed as I ran out of the classroom and into the bathroom.

I slammed the stall door behind me and burst out crying. Why the fuck is this stuff happening to me? I went from being a normal, albeit mentally untouchable, teenage girl to suddenly being physically invincible and now some kind of sex dream/dreamer in less than a month!

I sat in the stall for an indefinite amount of time until I ran out of tears. I put my sunglasses back on and put my hair up again and decided I would just go home. I left the stall and washed my face with some cold water in the sink and headed out to the nurse.

I'm sure I must have looked pretty sketchy sitting in her office with my sunglasses and hoodie but she noticed I had been crying and gently gave me a sheet so that I could go home.

Once I got in my car though, I realized I was too emotionally exhausted to be driving around in a less than reliable truck. I removed my sunglasses and hood and just sat in the slowly warming truck trying to gather the fortitude to make the short drive home when a knock on my window startled me.

I looked out the window and there stood Mike Newton.

_Great_ I thought.

I rolled down my window and was about to ask him what he wanted when buzzing suddenly took over my hearing. It overpowered my senses and transformed my fatigue into a hunger. But this wasn't a hunger I was used to, this felt like those rare moments Edw… he and I used to have together when I would forget he was a vampire and I was a weak human and let my body take over.

I was suddenly hungry for Mike Newton's body, and whether I liked him or not, something was going down.

* * *

**oooo cliffhanger! I know this is still kinda short, but im working on it really:)**

**love**

**alicat  
**


	11. Chapter 10 Feeding

**A/N Hey guys! Did I mention that your reviews are amazing? I will love you guys forever for your support. This chapter took a lot out of me to write because believe me, I didn't want this to happen anymore than any of you did. But I think it was necessary for Bella's development. **

**Also, it shouldn't be too hard, but the 5 comment minimum is still in effect so COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

**This chapter is particularly lemon-y because this is my Valentine's Day gift to all my single ladies out there. Hope it suffices!**

**Disclaimer: As I'm sure you know, I don't own anything… except what happens in this scene!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Feeding**

"Bella! I saw you run to your truck and I just came over to see… Woah," Mike paused. "What happened to your eyes?"

I was battling internally against myself to keep myself in the car and not jump him when he mentioned my eyes. _Shit_ I thought. I froze and looked up into his face.

He really wasn't that unattractive – for a human anyway. He had obviously paled in comparison to Edw… him, but now that I wasn't comparing him to a self-absorbed demi-god, he was really quite fine. Some quickly shrinking part of my mind tried to remind me that he was annoying and currently dating someone and that I hadn't even been attracted to him before I met.. him. But my physical hunger quickly squashed those thoughts.

And that ringing in my ears! It was like the noise was shouting at me to take him, to use him.

"Oh, they're new contacts. Do you like them?" I forced out through gritted teeth. I strained against the seatbelt but I kept myself sitting because I knew that normal Bella would not be happy if I were to do… well… whatever it is my body wants me to do to him. I actually have no idea what using him meant and I'm not sure I wanted to find out.

But it would seem that Mike wasn't going to help me with that resolve. His face was quickly become similar to the ones I encountered in class. His eyes went blank while his expression was a sickening mix of hope, a desire to please, and sexual want.

I was absolutely certain that if I asked him to, he would become my slave forever.

That thought brought me out of my funk and fell back deeper inside the car.

"Mike, what is wrong with me?" I whispered, knowing he would have no answer. I was pretty sure he couldn't even speak if he wanted to.

To my surprise he responded. "There is nothing wrong with you Bella. You are the most beautiful person in the world and I would do anything for you. If someone said you had something wrong with you, I would kill them."

My mouth gaped open in awe.

"Have I said something wrong?" he continued. "I apologize for any offense. I would never mean to hurt you."

"No.. no," I babbled. "And while I appreciate the sentiment, please don't kill anyone for me. Why are you offering to do that anyway? You never seemed like the murderous type before Mike…" I needed answers and maybe this baby-faced kid could help me figure them out.

"I would do anything you want me to and I would be any type you want me to be." He said simply. "Shall I help you feed now?" he added.

"That's kind of creepy Mi… wait what?" I sat up in a flash. He knew about the hunger in me, but how?

"Shall I help you feed now?" He repeated, not looking frustrated with my lack of understanding. He just repeated his question like a parrot.

At this point, I needed to get out of my truck and realized that to continue this conversation, we needed privacy. I quickly stepped out and grabbed Mike's hand and led him to the forest surrounding the school.

"So how exactly would you help me feed?" I asked cautiously.

Mike smiled a disturbingly satisfied smile and said, "Like this…"

He walked towards me and started unbuttoning his shirt. I was too shocked by his directness to even stop him. He quickly removed the shirt and started on his jeans when I finally found my voice.

"Woah, Mike what are you doing?" I was pretty sure my voice was starting to sound hysterical but it soon became drowned out by the buzzing that reappeared with a full onslaught at the sight of his pale skin in the dappled sunlight showing through the trees.

"I'm feeding you Bella," he stated as his jeans slid to the soft forest floor. He was standing in front of me in only his boxers and I was seeing much more of Mike Newton than I had ever wanted too.

But as disgusted as I should have been, my hunger increased with the more skin that showed. The buzzing in my ears and head became completely overpowering until I couldn't resist it anymore. I let go to the buzzing and watched almost as an observer as my body jumped on Mike's and pushed him to the ground.

I felt myself push my jacket off, then wriggle out of my pants. Then I felt a small tingling sensation pouring off of his body. It hit my skin like a soft breeze, not powerful enough to blast me away, but just enough to raise the hair on my arms. I felt my nipples tighten and gasped at the sharpness of the feeling.

I looked back at Mike to see if he was ok, but he was still just smiling up at me, encouraging me to continue. I had no idea what I was supposed to continue with, but it seemed my body knew.

I maneuvered myself so that I was straddling him and had him pull down his boxers while I slipped off my panties. Then I mounted him and slowly lowered myself onto his incredible hard sex.

Now Renee had always told me – without my asking by the way – that when a woman has sex, some foreplay is usually needed to "loosen things up" as she put it. "You can't just pop a pie in the oven without preheating it first" she would add as if to clarify.

Well it would seem that my "oven" was in no need of preheating.

As I raised and lowered myself on him, I felt that tingling sensation grow but now it seemed like my body caught it all instead of it being blown in my general direction. It grew and grew until I realized where I had felt this before: the dream.

The same energy had been pouring off the unidentified man I made love to in my dream. The similarity didn't stop there; as Mike was driven closer and closer to his release, I could suddenly see the energy in Mike. It was a growing red ball that gave off vibrations as it grew bigger and bigger.

I growled: I wanted that ball.

I increased my tempo until we were moving faster than I ever imagined myself moving. Finally the ball grew as big as it could and it released into me at the same time Mike did. My head was thrown backwards as I was filled both physically and metaphysically. Mike's body was wrenched with tremors as his energy and ejaculation rushed into me.

When the tremors stopped and my body had taken in all that it could, I looked down satisfied at a passed out Mike Newton. I stared at his used form and as my breathing slowed, my terror grew.

_What the hell had I done?_ I frantically shook him because I couldn't tell if he was even alive

When I got no reaction from him I stopped and put my ear to his chest. I sighed thankfully when I heard a faint heartbeat. I sat up on him again and gathered my will. Then I slapped him decisively across the cheek.

That worked.

His eyes fluttered open and while I expected him to complain about me slapping him, his hand instead went to his cheek and he acted like the stinging in his face was a gift from me.

It creeped me out enough to make me realize that I was still half naked straddling Mike Newton in the woods right outside of school. I jumped off him and scoured the pine needles on the ground for my panties. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I twirled around to find him holding them in his hands.

I snatched them away and put them back on, then felt bad about my rudeness and said a small thank you to his beaming face.

Once I was once again fully clothed and trying to wipe my mind clean of the incident that had just occurred, I walked back out of the forest and into the parking lot, not even bothering to see if Mike was following me or not.

At least not until I heard the thump. I whipped around to see that Mike had collapsed on the ground and was breathing heavily. I back to him and raised his head in my lap.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" I asked.

"I am just tired from your feeding of course Bella," he said with a weary smile looking straight into my eyes.

I cringed and helped him get back up. I also walked him back over to the nurse and told her he had low blood sugar. I then ran back to my truck and quickly locked myself in.

I was totally freaked out, but as my shock faded, I realized I had enough energy to run a marathon with some left over. I was actually pumped full of oomph that I felt more hyper than the time two weeks ago when Jake had dared me to drink a 6 pack of Red Bull.

Shit. Jake. The pack!

What was I going to tell the pack?

**So here's chapter 10 for you. Hope you liked it. Let me know how you feel about these changes happening to Bella. I gotta say I'm pretty excited to see how it turns out myself haha. Have a wonderful vday and for my American readers President's day and for my Chinese readers Happy New Year! **

**Alicat**


End file.
